<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meeting Expectations and Then Some by GrimGraveyard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149054">Meeting Expectations and Then Some</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimGraveyard/pseuds/GrimGraveyard'>GrimGraveyard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Super Smash Brothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Friendship/Love, Horniness, Humor, Implied Relationships, Insane Libido, Meet the Family, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Romance, Sexual Content, Sharing Your Boyfriend With Your Sister, Sisters, Threesome - F/F/M, sharing is caring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:47:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimGraveyard/pseuds/GrimGraveyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Commission] As newcomers to the 4th SSB tournament, Cloud and Corrin eventually grew closer. Down the line, as their relationship become more than friends and allies, the naïve dragon-girl decides that it's time for her boyfriend to meet her family. It goes as you would expect. Or does it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cloud Strife/Camilla, Cloud Strife/Hinoka, Implied/Mentioned Samus/Link/Zelda, My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meeting Expectations and Then Some</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>Meeting Expectations and Then Some</strong>
  </p>
</div><em>It was the fourth Super Smash Brothers tournament held, and one that had been highly anticipated, when Corrin had accepted her otherworldly invitation to the strange nexus of worlds. The prospect of fighting people alien to her, each more interesting and weird than the last, was exciting and had come at the right moment; there was no way Corrin could choose between Nohr and Hoshido when there was people she cared about on both sides. While she didn't know her former siblings from Hoshido as much, her birth-mother came from there.</em><p>
  <em>Alongside a tall, beautiful woman, and a young man with short, spiky blond hair (and a fellow fencer no less) she was entering an unknown world for the sole purpose of fighting. The man intrigued her, but he would have none of it each time she tried to approach him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Not to be discouraged, and heavily intrigued by his sword as well as curious about him, Corrin decided to not give up on this `Cloud Strife.´</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As time passed and the two ended up pairing up for matches more often, the rift between them lessened until she got him to open up to her if only a little, day by day. She learned that Cloud was an ex-1st Class SOLDIER (whatever that meant, but she assumed he was a warrior given his weapon) who had been brought to this world right before he had arrived at what he called a "train"-station (training stations sounded like a good idea) in a place called Midgar. Corrin didn't understand much of what he explained and he seemed just as puzzled about some of the stuff she told him, but the pair bonded fairly well and got along enough as they began to spend more time outside of battle.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>In time, the respect and friendliness evolved into something deeper. What started as stolen, affectionate glances and casual flirting – mainly from Corrin – eventually became a need to stay by each other's sides, a frequent asking of opinions, and the certain closeness they shared.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It was to no surprise that Corrin had been the one to make the first move by kissing Cloud right after a match ending with their victory which had caught the ex-SOLDIER off-guard. The sensation when he didn't pull back or push her away and instead hugged her closer, had only been described by the female fencer as heavenly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>From that point on their relationship grew; through dates they bonded further and down the line it didn't stop with kisses or head-pats or simple face-touching. Cloud had been shy and even a bit crass about the whole thing, but she let it slide as the poor blonde clearly wasn't an experienced lover. Neither was she.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Their first time together was the same night they had won yet another team battle against two other teams. After celebrating with a private dinner the pair had found themselves drawn to the bedroom of their now shared room, followed by a night of unbridled passion that proved that their chemistry matched as well as their bodily compatibility.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Both of them were blessed with incredible libido and stamina. One moment they were giving each other their first times and the next – and following moments – they were fucking like beasts in heat. Corrin wasn't sure exactly of where Cloud's endurance came from, but it kept up with her draconic heritage step by step, neck-to-neck in the most gratifying, stimulating, satisfying ways possible. It was like he wasn't just a human being.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Eventually, the talk of `meeting the in-laws´ was brought up. In Cloud's case that wasn't possible for reasons he didn't go into and Corrin didn't pry, but the `dysfunctional family´ she had was one that Corrin wanted to Cloud to meet. During her lengthy stay in this world there had been times where she had been allowed to travel back and sort out affairs and so the war between Hoshido and Nohr had not only come to an end, but so had the war with Anankos. With peace reigning in her realm, Corrin was adamant about him meeting her family and the swordsman found himself unable to refuse, though he was less than thrilled.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>With messengers sent to both sides of her extended family, Corrin and Cloud waited for replies in the only way they preferred; thorough love-making.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She could not wait to introduce her boyfriend to her family. Surely a warrior like him would be welcomed with open arms.</em>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>x.x.x.x.x</strong>
  </p>
</div>"So this is the man you mentioned in your letters, Corrin," Ryouma stated as he eyed the aforementioned blonde sternly before bowing at the waist. "King Ryouma of Hoshido, Corrin's older brother."<p>"And I'm Xander, king of Nohr and also Corrin's older brother," a man with blonde hair stated and nodded towards the spiky-haired swordsman. "It's a pleasure to meet the man who managed to win our sister's heart."</p>
<p>Cloud eyed them both, slightly puzzled until Corrin gently jabbed her elbow at him. "Right…Cloud Strife. Nice to meet you."</p>
<p>"Somewhat polite," Xander noted with a frown. "It's a start I suppose. I hear you're a soldier. You look the part, but I'm not easily convinced."</p>
<p>"…Okay." Cloud shrugged a little and peered over at Corrin.</p>
<p>"Trust me, brother, he knows how to fight. I've had the honour of fighting by his side. His swordsmanship is beyond impressive and he has the strength too."</p>
<p>"And we wouldn't doubt you, sister," Ryouma began, eyeing the blond. "I can tell he has a warrior's gaze, but is he strong enough to protect you if needed? Not that you can't defend yourself, but—"</p>
<p>"How about we don't do this interrogation and maybe take my word for it?" Corrin intervened with a pout. She loved her brothers, but they could be a bit overprotective nowadays. They hadn't exactly been overjoyed when she had joined this mysterious nexus of worlds to fight instead of choosing a side, only to later return and still not joining either of them to instead fight a hidden enemy.</p>
<p>At least it had worked out in the end.</p>
<p>Her brothers exchanged looks. "We don't mean to come across as if we don't believe what you've told us, Corrin," said Xander.</p>
<p>"Perhaps we are still a bit on edge from your earlier disappearance," Ryouma continued. "Forgive us. We just want you – and by extension us – to be absolutely certain you know what you're dealing with."</p>
<p>Cloud arched an eyebrow questioningly at that.</p>
<p>Xander cleared his throat. "Our sister may have gotten to known you to some degree, but you're still a stranger from another world to us. You have yet to earn our trust."</p>
<p>"Right."</p>
<p>"Well, perhaps we could continue this inside. The others are waiting for us after all." The Nohrian King motioned towards the entrance. "Come. Perchance you can tell us about yourself on the way."</p>
<p>Cloud rolled his eyes at that as soon as the brothers-in-laws turned their backs to him, but Corrin gently jabbed at him. The look on her face demanded that he `played nice,´ but his "Job's a job" approach to this meeting made things difficult.</p>
<p>The things he did for his girlfriend.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>x.x.x.x.x</strong>
  </p>
</div>The dinner was taking place in Nohr's castle at Xander's request, with invitations sent to the Hoshidian royal family. The whole of Corrin's family from both sides had gathered to meet their sibling who had ventured off to this "Super Smash brothers" event which they still couldn't wrap their heads around, but more importantly they wanted to meet the mystery man who had managed to capture their sibling's heart.<p>Dinner with the extended family – two younger brothers, two little sisters, and two older sisters and a not-present cousin in addition to the two older brothers – was less than fun. In the short span of meeting with them all, it was already clear that he didn't particularly care for any of them, but Corrin kept giving him pleading looks.</p>
<p>What a pain.</p>
<p>Sakura and Elise, the little sisters, seemed just fine to be honest. They approached him with an annoying curiosity, sure, but they seemed to approve of him and thought he was `cool.´ That was…good, supposedly.</p>
<p>He had already had the displeasure to meet the older brothers. The younger ones, however—</p>
<p>"You hear me, chump?! Don't think that just because you're in Corrin's favour you can just waltz in here like you're part of the family! I've got my eyes on you!" The archer-prince of Hoshido yelled, having risen from his seat and pointing accusingly at his step-sister's boyfriend.</p>
<p>Cloud shot him a blank, unimpressed look. "If you say so."</p>
<p>Takumi balked, struggling for words as his face turned several shaded crimson until he slammed his fist down at the table. "What's with that attitude?! Huh? You think you're better than us?"</p>
<p>"What I think is neither here nor there."</p>
<p>"Oh you're definitely looking down on me! What do you even see in this guy, Corrin?!" He shouted at his step-sister before quickly continuing, "You know what, we're settling this! You, me, outside—!"</p>
<p>"Not interested."</p>
<p>"-now-! Huh? W-Wha-?! You…You dastard! What kind of a warrior declines a challenge?!"</p>
<p>A smug chuckle earned the attention next. "I believe I like this man, sister. How unexpected," Leo commented with a hint of a smirk. "Do keep him around, please. I so enjoy watching prince Takumi sputter like a hapless, oafish moron."</p>
<p>The archer-prince immediately whipped his head around. "What did you just say, bookworm?!"</p>
<p>"Both of you cease this banter at once," Xander sternly told them. His gaze shifted back to Cloud, his expression just as unamused as before. "Mr. Strife, if you could at least try to be civil and not start anything, that would be greatly appreciated."</p>
<p>He arched a single brow at him, but remained quiet. Wasn't it civil to decline an idiot's challenge, to keep things…<em>civil</em>? A quick glance at Corrin next to him told him that she didn't get it either.</p>
<p>"I have to agree with my brother though," Hinoka, princess of Hoshido, spoke up with a steely glare. "Forgive me, Corrin, but I'm a bit sceptical about your choice of suitor. How did this one win you over with such a cold attitude?"</p>
<p>Corrin sighed. "If you knew him as well as I do you would understand. Yes, Cloud can be a bit…aloof," she smiled apologetically at him when he turned to face her. "But he's kind and caring, and fights for what's right."</p>
<p>"I believe you told us he was a mercenary. So it's less about what's right and more about the money," Xander commented.</p>
<p>"Brother, that was—"</p>
<p>"I agree with Hinoka," Camilla, the princess of Nohr, interrupted, unimpressed. "His attitude is rather off-putting, dear. I want to trust your judgement, but I can't help but wonder how you could possibly be drawn to him."</p>
<p>"Perhaps you all ought to give him a chance instead of immediately assume he's a scoundrel," Corrin shot back, less than pleased, Cloud noticed. "So he's not a people-person. That's fine. He has a lot of good qualities and rest assured we got to know each other really well before we even began courting. I had hoped this would be a pleasant occasion for him to meet you all, but maybe I was wrong."</p>
<p>The silence that followed was eerie and awkward.</p>
<p>"Well <strong>I</strong> think it's great that our sister found herself a man!" Elise proudly exclaimed. "I for one would like to welcome you, Cloud Strife, to our family, despite my brothers and sister's behaviour."</p>
<p>"…Thanks."</p>
<p>The young blonde seemed rather proud of herself. Cloud simply nodded at her and that was apparently enough for her, but more importantly Corrin looked happy.</p>
<p>Good.</p>
<p>"I-I think it's wonderful, t-too," Sakura chimed in with a smile "I'm sure you two will be very happy together!"</p>
<p>"Aww! Thank you Elise, Sakura! That's why you are my favourites!"</p>
<p>Camilla gasped and feigned hurt. "Oh my. And here I thought I was your favourite."</p>
<p>Corrin simply pouted in response.</p>
<p>Ryouma cleared his throat. "Perhaps we have been a bit…rash about this. We don't mean to make you feel unwelcome, Mr. Strife, but you have to understand that we are all…shall we say, fairly protective of Corrin given our history."</p>
<p>"If you say so."</p>
<p>"Gah! There it is again, that stinking attitude!"</p>
<p>"Takumi, please stop embarrassing yourself with your childish outbursts."</p>
<p>"Shut up, Leo!"</p>
<p>Cloud sighed as the four brothers – as the older sisters – began yelling over each other. He leaned closer to Corrin. "Are you still sure this was a good idea?"</p>
<p>Corrin sighed as well. "They're not that bad. You'll see."</p>
<p>"Hmph."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>x.x.x.x.x</strong>
  </p>
</div>When dinner was finally over and done with, Corrin had retreated to the ladies-room when her older sisters had approached her shortly after.<p>"Corrin, dear. We need to talk."</p>
<p>"Let me guess; it's about Cloud," she replied and eyed Camilla.</p>
<p>"Yes. Please tell us; what is it about him you even like?"</p>
<p>"I think I made myself clear during dinner."</p>
<p>"But his attitude really is off-putting," Hinoka stated and crossed her arms. "We love you, Corrin. We just want you to be happy."</p>
<p>"And I was. Until most of you decided to basically oppose my relationship."</p>
<p>"We didn't mean it like that, we just…" Camilla tapped her chin in thought for a moment. "…Is it perhaps his bedside manners?"</p>
<p>The redhead immediately turned to face her. "Camilla!"</p>
<p>"I was simply asking."</p>
<p>"That's a bit personal, don't you think?!"</p>
<p>Corrin was about to agree when a thought occurred to her. Camilla wasn't entirely wrong per see…And her relationships with her older sisters were a close one. If they wanted to know what it was about Cloud that she was drawn to – not entirely, but still – then why not let them see for themselves?</p>
<p>Oh yes. This was going to be fun.</p>
<p>"Actually," she began and smirked. "How about I tell you all about it in detail…and then show you?"</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>x.x.x.x.x</strong>
  </p>
</div>This exhausting day had really dragged its feet. Having to deal with overprotective older brothers in-laws and annoying younger brothers in-laws – all on his own mind you! – Cloud was just about ready to throw himself to bed and get some sleep. Corrin had either returned to her chamber which he shared, or she was still mingling with her sisters.<p>Turning the knob he opened the door—</p>
<p>"Oh, there he is. Welcome, Cloud~"</p>
<p>"Heh. Took you long enough."</p>
<p>His gaze steeled as he beheld the people laying on his and Corrin's bed, stopping him in his tracks.</p>
<p>"Hello, my love…"</p>
<p>His attention shifted over to Corrin; the dragon-girl was nude as the day she was born, in full display as she sat in a seiza position. Next to her was the older sister, Hinoka, who was in the same state of undress, but had opted to cover herself up with her arms and crossing her legs as she sat on the edge of the bed with her fiery gaze firmly trained on him.</p>
<p>Camilla was probably the biggest shocker as she lay on her side, arm propped to support her head as she invited him to behold her naked body; full breasts was in clear display and a leg was raised up to allow a glimpse of a small tuft of lilac hair above her sex. Her body was filled out in all the right places, much more than Hinoka and even his girlfriend, with voluptuous curves and the right plump thickness. Her stare was sensuous and inviting as well as disarming from the way she was basically undressing him in her mind.</p>
<p>Despite himself, the effect of seeing three beautiful women naked had his cock beginning to strain against its confines. Just his girlfriend alone was enough to induce the flames within him, buth with both her sisters there as well...</p>
<p>Straightening himself quickly, Cloud eyed all three of them before settling on Corrin's stare. "…What is going on?"</p>
<p>"To keep it brief, my dear, Hinoka and I are going to make sure you're…<em>good enough</em> for our dear little sister."</p>
<p>He raised a single brow at the lilac-haired woman, his expression faltering little by little. "I…What?"</p>
<p>"We're going to test your mettle!" Hinoka declared, her brow furrowed into a scowl despite the thrill glowing in her eyes. She got up from the bed and allowed him a full view of her slender, toned body as she strode towards him with a blush across her face. "We talked it over with Corrin and she agreed that we were given a chance to see if you could truly make her happy!"</p>
<p>He was taken aback by that. Corrin had agreed to this? That couldn't be the case, but as he looked over towards his girlfriend she nodded and smiled, reaffirming the redhead's statement.</p>
<p>"My sisters and I have always been rather close. I hope you don't mind proving them just how good you are to me, my love."</p>
<p>Cloud was speechless. His heart did a double-take. A single bead of sweat rolled down his temple. He couldn't quite wrap his head around this sudden turn of events, but as Hinoka stepped up to him with that challenging, heated look in her eyes – and with his girlfriend's approval fresh on his mind – his mind-set shifted. A gorgeous, naked woman was approaching him with one thing in mind and he wouldn't back down despite the heat spreading across his face from the slight embarrassment.</p>
<p>He turned his attention towards the redhead with a sharp enough gaze that had her stepping back.</p>
<p>"W-What?"</p>
<p>He eyed her up and down. The hint of abs from years of training was visible and her bust was modest and perky. Her thighs would have lesser men begging to be crushed between but from what he could gander from the side she had a rear that begged to be handled thoroughly.</p>
<p>Cloud pulled her in close and reached around; Hinoka's ass was soft and the sounds she made as a result was not unlike how Corrin reacted whenever he felt her up: mewls and soft moans.</p>
<p>"<em>Ngh</em>…Mm…H-Hey, why arej-just focusing on-<em>ah!</em>"</p>
<p>The slight embarrassment of doing this to your sister-in-law while your girlfriend watched was rivalled only by the swiftly building excitement. A quick glance over the redhead's shoulder to meet Corrin's eyes as she reaffirmed him with a smile and nod eased his worries.</p>
<p>Groping and kneading full, pale curves, Cloud slapped them lightly before letting go and got to work on undressing himself. The soft gasps and Camilla's cooing as he got rid of his tunic was oddly satisfying to his ears, but what really sealed it was Corrin's assistance in shedding his boots and pants.</p>
<p>The ashen-haired fencer tugged at the waistline of his underwear and swiftly pulled down.</p>
<p>Hinoka's eyes bulged while Camilla quickly sat up and leaned forward.</p>
<p>"Oh my~"</p>
<p>"That's…." The redhead gulped. "Wow."</p>
<p>"Impressive isn't he?" Corrin commented and gently jerked his cock before stepping back. "But since you insist on seeing how he can make me happy…"</p>
<p>"H-Hold on," Hinoka began. Her face was beginning to match her hair as she stepped back. "That's…I mean m-maybe we could—<em>mmph!</em>"</p>
<p>Cloud stepped closer and pulled her in for a searing kiss, effectively silencing her protests while he gave her ass a good squeeze. His other hand roamed over her side, down to her hip, and over her tantalizing thigh, his erect cock flushed between their abdomens.</p>
<p>With a push and pull Cloud flipped Hinoka over—</p>
<p>"Ah! H-hey!"</p>
<p>-and carried her bridal style over to the bed despite her continued protests as he unceremoniously put her back down. He climbed into bed, his strong body lording over hers as he gently nudged her legs apart.</p>
<p>"Let's do this then," he told her, grabbing his endowment and guiding it against the Hoshidian's flame-haired sex—</p>
<p>"H-Hold on now, I need to prepare m-myself!" Hinoka uttered, her expression a mix of excitement and panic. "I d-didn't expect you to be…That's b-bigger than Oboro's toy—"</p>
<p>"Do it, Cloud!" Corrin huskily commanded from the side, her eyes leery and wild. "Show her how good you make me feel~"</p>
<p>"Mm."</p>
<p>
  <em>"Wait a minute—!"</em>
</p>
<p>Cloud pressed forward. The tip of his cock pushed against her outer labia, obscenely splitting her soft petals as he pushed himself inside wet heat.</p>
<p><em>"G-Gods!"</em> Hinoka cried out as soon as the head was thrust inside. As inch after inch followed, the strain against her inner muscles had her sporadically tensing up and relaxing. "Oh heavens it's so b-big!"</p>
<p>"Mm…Doesn't it feel wonderful?" Corrin patted the blonde's rear. "Go on. Don't hold back."</p>
<p>"Hmph."</p>
<p>Hinoka let out a strangled moan as Cloud slowly sheathed himself fully inside of her feminine channel and adjusted his position which Corrin recognized as the "Mating Press" – a favourite of theirs, especially when Cloud really got into the mood – and gradually began to work up his pace with faster, hammering thrusts.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Oooohh Goooodssss!"</em>
</p>
<p>His body was rigid, muscles taut as bowstrings beneath his skin. Locked in this position, Cloud hammered away inside the redhead's pussy, straining her tight sex and reaching deep with relentless thrusts and hitting spots Hinoka hadn't been aware existed. With his girlfriend's sensual goading whispered into his ear he kept going, fucking the cocky redhead vigorously.</p>
<p>"That's it, Cloud!" Corrin cheered as she reached to play with one of her step-sister's breasts for added effect. Her nipple was pert and begged to be toyed with. "Don't hold back! Do her as you do me every night!"</p>
<p>He certainly goes all out, doesn't he~" Camilla commented, having crawled closer and observed with glee. "How are you holding up, my dear Hinoka?"</p>
<p>Hinoka's string of moans ranged from shrill to throaty. Her body trembled as she clawed over Cloud's back, pleasure raking over her senses and overloading the pleasure-receptors from the rapid pounding he gave her. "Th-This is-<em>AHH!</em>-too m-muuuuuch! Oh heavens, I'm already c-mmmnngh!"</p>
<p>She squeezed down on the blond's shaft. The sensation was incredible. Cloud thrust faster, pressing the redhead into bed as it groaned from the tension of their tryst. Ecstasy bloomed over his endowed length as he kept going, his mind focused like it did with any battle; a single target dedicated to his full attention. It felt incredible; her inner walls were velvety and slick, and the position was one of Cloud's favourites (though he would not admit it out loud and it only ever happened if Corrin teased him enough.) The idea had been shared by Zelda – one of Corrin's newfound friends in that world – whenever she wanted Link to ravage her or their friend-with-benefits-maybe-part-of-their-relationship Samus and the first time Corrin and Cloud had tried it, it had been…extremely successful.</p>
<p>The mattress sunk from his merciless pummelling. Hinoka's toes flexed and curled in staccato and her legs twitched from the continuous pleasure the blond meted out.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Gh! Mmnngh! How can he g-go so faa-aahh! Gods, oh heavens, he's r-relentl-ah! AH! OHHH!"</em>
</p>
<p>The obscene noises as his cock hammered her pussy filled the room. The enclosed air was pungent with everyone's arousal as both Corrin and Camilla added to the lewdness by touching themselves to the show of Hinoka getting railed, for there was no more fitting word for what was happening than that. The sheer animalistic pounding coupled with the insane pace as Hinoka seemingly bounced from the mattress against Cloud's shaft as he thrusted only made the penetration happening even swifter. Skin slapped against skin and mingled with his heavy grunting and exhales, and the redhead's moans, gasps, and strained groans.</p>
<p>Corrin could tell her boyfriend was getting closer; the way he moved and the froth of precum gathering over the junction of the sexes was a dead giveaway. The sweet friction that was happening would soon push Cloud over the edge for the first time tonight, but the ashen-haired swordswoman knew he was far from done when he proved himself to Hinoka.</p>
<p>Cloud grunted, his dick throbbing with a pleasant ache. "I'm close," he uttered and glanced towards Corrin. "Should I…?"</p>
<p>"Mmhm…Do it. All the way," she told him and a sweet frisson broke out over his body. "Don't stop until you're completely done."</p>
<p>"Mm."</p>
<p>"W-Wait <em>what?!</em>" Hinoka cried out, her voice immediately changing into a husky moan as pleasure ravaged her body in overwhelming waves. She squeezed down on him with no control. Her eyes rolled back as she saw a myriad of ever shifting colours and stars as the blond swordsman pounded frantically into warm depths, goaded and eager to reach his zenith. The pressure had quickly built up and was about to unravel into a burst of ecstasy. He hammered away, his body flushed against her quaking frame, seeking more of the pleasant friction as his cock hummed and frothed from the near-orgasm.</p>
<p>He let out a single grunt before Hinoka cried out shrill litanies.</p>
<p>His climax had his whole being stiff as a statue when the first torrent was deposited inside the redhead's quivering pussy. Then he went right back at hammering her sex, penetrating her deep and quick as he continuously pumped his thick semen inside, riding his high and extending Hinoka's. His frame was taut as he continued thrusting, his shaft fully sheathed down to the base each time. Frisson-like tingles hummed along his cock as he kept pounding the redhead more and more, the princess beneath him squirming as she saw white from the overwhelming sensation of powerful bliss.</p>
<p>Corrin curled her fingers inside her sex and shuddered. It was one thing to be at Cloud's mercy whenever she wasn't on top, but to see from an outside perspective what it was like to be taken by him like this was nothing short of pussy-quivering excitement as she watched Cloud's face twist in ecstasy and his body against Hinoka's, cumming inside of her with gradually slower thrusts until he was simply balls-deep in her, catching his breath while the redheaded princess was a twitching mess.</p>
<p>After a few minutes he straightened, let out a long exhale, and pulled out with a lewd sound, his dick still erect and pulsating.</p>
<p>"You weren't kidding, little sister," Camilla commented in awe with her gaze firmly trained on the swordsman's endowment. She crawled on all fours with the gait of a feline predator licking its chops. "Looks like your man is not yet spent. Colour me impressed <strong>and</strong> intrigued!"</p>
<p>Cloud scoffed and looked away, his face slightly warm.</p>
<p>Hinoka, barely there in mind, managed to turn over with what could only be compared to a drunken gargle.</p>
<p>Chuckling, the oldest princess of Nohr raised her hand and slapped the redhead's grope-worthy ass and earned a short-lived moan.</p>
<p>"What an absolute mess you made of her…I like seeing the usually stoic Hinoka of Hoshido reduced to a blubbering pile of pleasure. I like where this is going." She got up to her knees and with a disarming look in her eyes and a smile to match she pushed Cloud down onto his back with one hand and immediately mounted him. "But I like to get there even faster!"</p>
<p>Her endowed bust hung not far from the blond's face as she straddled him. They quickly won over Cloud's attention, but the lilac-haired woman just as swiftly earned his attention with a rolling of her hips against his cock as it naturally nestled between her ass-cheeks in her ministrations.</p>
<p>"Let's see if I can ride you as well as I can ride a wyvern, Cloud~"</p>
<p>"Huh?" Camilla raised her haunches and with a little help guided his cock to her dripping sex. Cloud could see her labia, flushed scarlet with arousal, leaking wet heat and excessive arousal beneath the strip of hair. The moment the head pressed against her mons they both shuddered as Camilla mewled blissfully.</p>
<p>"Ooohhh yeeesss…."</p>
<p>She slammed her hips down and had the blond sheathed inside her feminine channel balls-deep in one go.</p>
<p>"<em>THIS</em> is what I'm talking about!"</p>
<p>Cloud arched back into the bed, his muscles taut. The sheer pleasure of another round inside a possibly tighter-clenched pussy was overwhelming his senses as Camilla began to ride him cowgirl-style. She kept him pinned down by his shoulders as she worked her hips; rolling them with flawless motions, bouncing her tantalizing ass, and gyrating her posterior to ramp up the sensation of him being fully inside, twitching and pulsing.</p>
<p>She leaned down and kissed him without warning. It was the searing, passionate type of kiss that you could only give when you were in the heights of the sexual throes, and Camilla was already there with the way she moved near zealously. Her tongue coiled against Cloud's, to wild to dance the oral tango accordingly, and explored his mouth with a hunger that had Corrin watching in amazement from the side, touching herself still.</p>
<p>"Heavens above…!" She exclaimed, her hips working faster as she pulled away from the blond. "This feels amazing! Perhaps I should pay a visit to that world myself if this is what otherworldly fighters are like!"</p>
<p>Corrin laughed-moaned. "I think I can arrange something with another swordsman I know, sister!"</p>
<p>But that was a thought for another time.</p>
<p>The flexing of the bed added to the bounce of Camilla's wild riding of Cloud; she rode him like a bucking wyvern, each thrust to the base sending small electric jolts through nerve to nerve up to the pleasure-centre of his brain. The pressure of ecstasy rapidly wound tighter by the second as the blond steeled himself. It wasn't the first time someone rode him like this and he knew what to do.</p>
<p>Enticed by his sister-in-law's voluptuous body, Cloud reached up to feel her up in earnest. Camilla's tits, which the princess loved to flaunt the cleavage of, became his focal point as he cupped and kneaded large, malleable mounds. They were soft and bigger than the palms of his calloused hands. His fingers sunk into fair skin and brushed against pert, pink nipples which had the princess shuddering in response.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Oohh! H-Hey now, there's no need to—"</em>
</p>
<p>Cloud massaged and palmed Camilla's breasts to the princess pleasure as the latter bucked and writhed above him.</p>
<p>"Ahh!"</p>
<p>He began to match her pace and thrust. The flexibility of the bed helped with that, allowing Cloud to be just as active as the curvaceous Nohrian princess; curves that he didn't miss the chance to map out with deft fingers which groped and cupped Camilla's body.</p>
<p>"<em>Mmngh!</em> Oh Cloud, you like the hands-on approach don't you?"</p>
<p>He didn't comment – didn't even as much glance up at her. His eyes were honed in on her tits in front of his face as he mapped out her nooks and crannies, every dip and fold of pure feminine physique as Camilla broke out in frissons.</p>
<p>The Nohrian cried out a litany of shrill moans as she threw her head back, her lilac hair a sprawling curtain.</p>
<p>A sharp slap on her heart-shaped ass prompted a yelp from her as she turned her head to glance over her shoulder, still moving wildly and riding the blond swordsman. "C-Corrin-<em>ah?!</em>"</p>
<p>"Forgive me, sister. I couldn't resist~" the ashen-haired fencer teased as she groped and palmed perfect curves of Camilla's butt. "It feels good though, no?"</p>
<p>"Y-Yes, <em>nngh</em>, it d-does! B-But perha-<em>ah!</em>-aps maybe not both at once! <em>Ah! Ahh!</em>"</p>
<p>She was a shuddering mess. Her face, twisted in euphoria, was a giveaway. She was feeling good…so why not make her feel even better?</p>
<p>Corrin felt up Camilla's rear while Cloud's hands roamed over the princess' thighs and hips, mapping out her curves and dips and feeling up her soft skin – feeling the Nohrian writhe and squirm from their touch as she moaned uncontrollably from the overload of her senses.</p>
<p>"How does she feel, my love?" Corrin inquired as she slapped Camilla's backside again, peering over her sister's shoulder.</p>
<p>Cloud grunted and thrust upward into velvety heat. His face told her more than his words. "Good."</p>
<p>"Better than Hinoka?" She teased.</p>
<p>He merely grunted.</p>
<p>"Better than <em>me?</em>"</p>
<p>He grunted again and pummelled Camilla's cunt from below in a sudden rush. "No."</p>
<p>Corrin snickered and pressed her lips against the lilac-haired woman's neck, biting and suckling her skin, earning herself a sharp yelp-turning-into-a-moan. "Just as good as me then?"</p>
<p>"Mm." He reached up and palmed a single breast to the princess bliss.</p>
<p>"Interesting…" She flashed him a coy smile and licked the spot she had bitten Camilla – that would leave a mark – before crawling over to Cloud's side, fingering herself furiously as she watched them both go at it like beasts in heat. She noticed Cloud stealing glanced down at her diligent hand and she snickered, and leaned in close to his ear. "Don't mind me. Just focus on my sister for now. Give her what she wants, stud."</p>
<p>He sharply exhaled and pounded Camilla faster, the tight pressure at the base of his cock starting to unravel. With the pacing of her bucking and riding the princess found her arms threatening to give in, unable to stop herself or the blond beneath her.</p>
<p>Cloud squeezed her breast and she moaned out with a lingering cooing. Her other tit was palmed as well, but not by the swordsman as Camilla found out.</p>
<p>"Don't mind me, sister."</p>
<p>Her eyes widened. Her lips were curled into a wicked smile despite herself. "H-Hey now, Corrin-<em>mmmhp!</em> D-Don't—!"</p>
<p>Cloud leaned up and took a pert nipple into his mouth, suckling like a new-born while he played with said tit whilst Corrin pursed her lips around her other nipple.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Aahh! You two teaming up ain't, nngh, f-fair! Ahahahha-aahh~!"</em>
</p>
<p>Camilla let out a loud groan, her body trembling. Her inner muscles clamped down mightily on the blond's shaft, adding to his own ecstasy as they both moved like horny dogs. Liquid excitement sullied the junction of their sexes, continuously added as Corrin and Cloud both teased the endowed princess with teeth and tongues swirling over her bruised, engorged nipples.</p>
<p>The princess quivered and groaned from the added stimulation that was jumping from synapse to synapse. She was going to climax again, the second one swiftly building up. Was this what Hinoka had felt when Cloud had taken her like a beast? The sensations were incredible, but she was beginning to see stars. Here she had thought that she would have bene in control by pinning the blond down and set the pace, but he was just as much as a beast beneath a woman as he was above one! Her body wouldn't stop trembling and the pleasure was consistent as they burned the minutes away with sweet friction and sweat.</p>
<p>"Oh Gods in Heaven, I'm going to…going to…to…Ah! AAHH!"</p>
<p>
  <em>`Maybe Hinoka and I bit off a bit more than we could chew—´</em>
</p>
<p>"I'M CUMMING!"</p>
<p>
  <em>`But that's absolutely fine!´</em>
</p>
<p>The second climax came in stronger than a tidal wave and Cloud felt her clench up over his shaft with a velvety embrace. His cock throbbed painfully with a sweet ache as he pounded into wet heat, still suckling on Camilla's tit as the princess thrashed above him with a throaty string of moans until she fell forward, burying his head against her bosom.</p>
<p>The soft, malleable bust pressed against him. The fragrance assaulted his nose. With her quivering above him and still riding his pumping cock, Cloud was pushed over the edge into ecstasy.</p>
<p>He hugged Camilla's cushiony body closer, palming her ass with a fierce grip as he did, and ejaculated. Riding his high, he kept thrusting as he came in thick, copious ropes of his creamy discharge. His shaft pulsated, sensitive and engorged, as he kept fucking the now trembling mess that was Camilla, grunting the whole time until his high finally began to wane.</p>
<p>For a moment that felt like hours, Cloud and Camilla simply lay there, one more in a daze than the other. The princess slowly slid off and fell to the side next to Hinoka in the same state of mind with cum oozing out of her abused cunt.</p>
<p>Cloud let out a tired groan and sat up, rolling his shoulders as he did. Incredulous, he eyed the princesses and shook his head before wiping his brow. He was a bit sweaty and his groin needed a thorough cleaning. Corrin had mentioned that the castle Krakenburg had a bathhouse. Perhaps a trip there—</p>
<p><em>"Oooh Clooouud~"</em> Corrin sing-sung as she pressed her body against his back. The fencer reached around, feeling up his chiselled, lean chest and teasing the base of his still erect shaft. "Can I just say how…<strong>amazing</strong> that was to watch?"</p>
<p>He knew that tone. By all that was sacred he knew that tone.</p>
<p>"I know they said they wanted to test you, but…watching you go at it got me kind of…excited." That draconic hiss rumbling behind her voice was unmistakeable. What's more, a tail clad in scales coiled in front of him. "Care for another round?"</p>
<p>There wasn't any choice in this matter, but Cloud knew Corrin was the only one who could match his libido.</p>
<p>He spun around, pinning his girlfriend – who had also sprouted horns and her eyes glowed redder – to the bed, kissing her fervently before sinking his sensitive dick inside her wet pussy with incredible ease before beginning to hammer away.</p>
<p>Corrin kissed Cloud passionately and hugged him closer, her nails raking down his back with crimson lines as she did, eager to feel all of him as close as possible. She nipped at his lips and just as swiftly swirled her tongue over the bruises and cuts, lost in her feral lust and wanting nothing than to quench the fire between her loins with Cloud's cum.</p>
<p>He grunted from the pain, but kissed her again. "Corrin…Corrin…"</p>
<p>"Cloud!" She uttered with a sharp, throaty moan. "Cloud! Fuck me! I need…I need to breed! Take me, Cloud!"</p>
<p>His eyes lit up at that despite the lack of change in his expression. He pumped his hips much like he had with Hinoka, his lust still not slaked, and ravaged Corrin with a fucking that left her screaming his name to whoever may hear her.</p>
<p>Her sex squeezed him tightly and relaxed sporadically at intervals. Each time she did the pleasure tingling along his dick magnified and threatened to burst the pressure that was swiftly growing for the third time.</p>
<p>His body was rigid. Only Cloud's hips seemed to move like a blur as he hammered away, giving and taking pleasure with relish.</p>
<p>"OH CLOUD! Fuck me! Harder! <em>HARDER!</em>"</p>
<p>Corrin's voice was music to his ears. All that goading and fingering he had witnessed her do while watching was fresh on his mind and only spurred him on as he fucked the ashen-haired girl into the same state as her sister—</p>
<p>"I will never get tired of seeing your man going at it like this, Corrin."</p>
<p>His eyes widened.</p>
<p>"I don't think, ouch, I'll be riding a Pegasus for a while…" Hinoka complained with a tired chuckle. "Still…I say it was worth it."</p>
<p>He peeked back over both his shoulders as the mattress shifted from the weight of movement. A pair of hands patted his shoulders and a chill went down his spine.</p>
<p>"I have to admit…" Camilla began in her husky tone. "Watching you and Corrin go at it is kinda…re-energizing."</p>
<p>"Think you can further test yourself, blondie?" Hinoka asked and chuckled.</p>
<p>Cloud, still not stopping, merely gulped.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>x.x.x.x.x</strong>
  </p>
</div>The next morning hadn't come fast enough.<p>"And you're certain that Miss Hinoka didn't return to her room last night?" Xander inquired as both he and Ryouma headed down one of the castle's many hallways.</p>
<p>"Indubitably," the Hoshidian responded firmly. "Her guestroom is next to mine and I didn't hear her return before I fell asleep. She didn't respond when I knocked on the door either."</p>
<p>"Perhaps she is just up already. From what I've seen and been told she's a warrior; perchance she is just out training with my sister."</p>
<p>"That would make sense…Perhaps I am just overthinking this."</p>
<p>"Morning brother, Mr. Ryouma!" The happy, youngest princess greeted as she ran up to the two with Sakura in tow. "Are you here to pick up Corrin too?"</p>
<p>"Pick up-?" Xander arched an eyebrow. "No, we were on our way to the main hall for breakfast. Is Corrin not up yet?"</p>
<p>"J-Just us four, Takumi, a-and Mr. Leo," Sakura told him.</p>
<p>Ryouma scratched his chin. "Curious. Corrin is usually a rather early bird."</p>
<p>"Hmph. I suppose with Mr. Strife she is more prone to linger in bed," Xander commented with a frown. "Perhaps we should give them a proper wakeup—"</p>
<p>"Oh! Good morning, Miss Hinoka, Camilla!" Elise chirped as she caught the eldest Nohrian and Hoshidian princesses rounded the corner.</p>
<p>"Oh my. Good morning, everyone," Camilla greeted with a smile and a wave, followed by Hinoka's. "What, pray tell, has all of you gathered here like this?"</p>
<p>Xander cleared his throat. "I'm more inclined to ask why you and Miss Hinoka are here considering that neither of your rooms is in this wing of the castle. Your brother didn't hear you return to yours last night, Miss Hinoka."</p>
<p>The elder sister glanced at each other, the corners of their lips curving slightly as they absentmindedly tucked loose locks of hair behind their ears.</p>
<p>"Wow…you're glowing today, Hinoka," Sakura commented.</p>
<p>All eyes shifted over to the redheaded princess whose fair features blushed a rosy-red. "I-I am? I mean, m-maybe it's because I got a good night's sleep…"</p>
<p>Ryouma's eyes narrowed. "Hrm…Sakura is right; you <em>do</em> appear rather glowing." His gaze strayed to the princess to the left of her. "Might I add, so does Lady Camilla."</p>
<p>"Oh my. Thank you for your kind words, King Ryouma," the lilac-haired woman replied with a flutter of her eyelashes. "Like Hinoka, I owe it to a really good night's sleep. I'm afraid we stayed up a smidge later than we ought to have, but we made it back safe and sound from our…girl's night. I doubt you boys would be interested." She chuckled and fanned herself. "Hinoka and I simply got up early this morning to ask Corrin if she wanted to join us for a bath; it'll help reinvigorate us after last night.</p>
<p>The kings exchanged looks. Xander cleared his throat, his expression less tense. "I…see. That would explain things."</p>
<p>"Besides," Camilla continued and smiled disarmingly. "What Hinoka and I are up to is none of your concerns. We're all friends here are we not? We're practically one big family."</p>
<p>"I…Yes, of course. My apologies, sister."</p>
<p>"My sincere apologies as well," Ryouma intervened and bowed from the waist. "My concern for my sister is what caused this to begin with. I was simply worried. Forgive me, Hinoka."</p>
<p>"It's fine…" The Sky Knight smiled at him. "Thank you for your concerns, brother, but…I was in good, capable hands."</p>
<p>"I don't doubt it. I'm certain Corrin and Camilla took good care of you."</p>
<p>The elder princesses looked at each other, stifling their smiles as a gentle crimson settled over their faces.</p>
<p>"Anyway, ladies," Camilla addressed the younger princesses. "Would you care to join us for a morning bath?"</p>
<p>Elise jumped up and down. "Yay! Bath! Bath!"</p>
<p>"I-I would like o-one too…"</p>
<p>"Then let's head to the bathhouse while we wait for Corrin, okay?" Camilla winked at them. "We'll see you boys later~"</p>
<p>"Ah…Yes, right. Enjoy the bath." Xander eyed the girls as they promptly left the hallway before turning to Ryouma. "They were really glowing today, weren't they?"</p>
<p>"Yes. Rather pleased if you ask me."</p>
<p>"It must have been a real fun girls' night."</p>
<p>They continued towards Corrin's room seeing how it was just around another corner. Xander curtly knocked on the door, though no answer came save for some shuffling and footsteps. The kings turned to look at each other, knowing full well who else occupied the room right now, and prepared to knock again when a certain swordsman opened up—</p>
<p>"Oh, uh…" Ryouma rolled his shoulders. "Good morning, Mr. Strife. Did you…sleep well?"</p>
<p>"Uugh…" The tall blonde let out a low, uncharacteristic groan. His head looked like it was about to fall off at any moment with the way he tried to keep it up straight, and bags were visible under his eyes. The spiky hair was unkempt and his clothes were dishevelled. His shoulders were slumped and his movement as he tried to leave the room was sluggish and slow.</p>
<p>"…How was your sleep, Mr. Strife?"</p>
<p>"Huh?" Cloud kept walking.</p>
<p>"Are you okay, lad?" Xander inquired.</p>
<p>"Yeah…" came the reply. His voice was ragged and devoid of energy; the opposite of his sharp, curt tone from yesterday.</p>
<p>Ryouma shot Xander a puzzled look before addressing the young man, arms crossed. "Forgive me for stating this, but you're acting weird, Mr. Strife."</p>
<p>"…I am?"</p>
<p>"Particularly weird," Xander added.</p>
<p>Cloud merely let out another odd sound as he stopped and leaned against the wall instead with an awkward shuffle with his pants, which did bring some attention…and raised some red flags for the kings.</p>
<p>"I appreciate if you didn't casually lean against the walls like that, young man. I don't know what you did last night to become this drained, but I expect that you don't make a habit of this."</p>
<p>"Nngh…uuugh…"</p>
<p>"Would you two stop interrogate him already?" Corrin intervened as she stepped out of the room. "Poor thing is just a bit tired is all, but I know you two would never let us live it down if we slept in during our visit."</p>
<p>The Nohrian king cleared his throat and straightened. "Not at all. I just thought it odd that you didn't join us for breakfast earlier and simply came here to wake you up." His gaze travelled beyond the ashen-haired princess into the room. There were furniture knocked over and the bed was an absolute mess – and the smell was probably the most surprising thing of all-</p>
<p>"Yes well, we had a bit of a late night and unfortunately we kept Cloud up with our…antics, poor thing. We were just about to head to the bathhouse and reinvigorate us before breakfast."</p>
<p>"Ah, the `girls' night´ Lady Hinoka and Camilla mentioned? I see. Well then. I suppose we'll see you later." He nodded at them. "Enjoy your bath."</p>
<p>"We will," Corrin said and beamed as she jogged up to Cloud and led him along. The Nohrian king shook his head.</p>
<p>"Hmph. Honestly. What is it that she—Hm?" He turned towards Ryouma. "What's on your mind?"</p>
<p>The Hoshidian king stroked his chin, his brow furrowing. "…Your bathhouse doesn't have separate sections for men and women."</p>
<p>It wasn't until much further down the line after Corrin's news of pregnancy, that the two's suspicious came true when unexpected members to Nohrian and Hoshidian royal families were on the way as well.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>FIN</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p>Epilogue</p>
</div>As soon as Sakura and Elise had left the bathhouse, having enough of steam and not wanting to get wrinkly, the baths had gotten steamier.<p>Cloud's head leaned back as he stared at the high ceiling, his body tense. Though he was standing up in the bath, his body was still warm. He shuddered, bliss rippling like water over his body.</p>
<p>His cock, nestled between Camilla's plump butt-cheeks, frothed from the prick after its recent discharge, splattered over the Nohrian's rear and back with impressive ropes as both Corrin and Hinoka kissed and licked his clean-shaven balls while groping Camilla's ass, their faces marked with cum from the recent trysts that had occurred as soon as they had the bathhouse for themselves. Their lips pursed against his skin, meting out sparks of ecstasy that prevented Cloud's cock from going flaccid and ready for another round of carnal engagement.</p>
<p>It was in this moment that Cloud was eternally grateful that his girlfriend's younger sisters were not of age.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>